Mud motors are used to supplement drilling operations by converting fluid power into mechanical torque and applying this mechanical torque to a drill bit. Mud motors operate under very high pressure and high torque conditions, and mud motors can fail in predictable ways at identifiable stress points. Ongoing efforts are directed to improving fatigue endurance and lowering the cost of servicing mud motors.